


Brave

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Тони входит на кухню без бородки и с бритой головой, все теряют дар речи. Клинт смеется, а Брюс напоминает, что скука – недостаточная причина, чтобы стать злым гением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939737) by [Gir_Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs). 



Это происходит в субботу. Вся команда собралась на кухне, Стив готовит панкейк за панкейком: только Тор в одиночку съест дюжину, и конечно, после предварительного перекуса несколькими Поп-Тартс.

Тони появляется последним, и, в типичном тонистарковском стиле, делает это очень эффектно.

Несколько секунд полны шокированного оцепенения и молчания, потому что Тони Старк — известный своей иконической бородкой и дьявольски хорошим внешним видом — входит на кухню полностью бритым, как на лице, так и на голове.

Как только проходят первые мгновения общего шока, Клинт немедленно разражается громким хохотом.

— Да, да, Куриные мозги, не лопни от смеха, — закатывает глаза Тони и хватает тарелку панкейков.

— Пеппер наконец-то устала от ожогов твоей колючей бородкой, Старк? — насмехается Наташа, поглаживая его голое лицо.

— Нет, — смахивает ее руку Тони.

— Человек из железа, ваш новый вид гордо демонстрирует ваш интеллект, — говорит Тор с набитым ртом.

— Это твой способ сказать мне, что моя голова выглядит особенно яйцеобразной? — Тони морщится, когда проводит рукой по гладкой коже головы.

Тор выглядит смущенным, не зная, что ответить, так что просто пожимает плечами и возвращается к завтраку.

— Тони, мы это уже обсуждали. Скука — это недостаточное оправдание для становления злым гением, — ухмыляется Брюс, не в силах сопротивляться возможности подшутить.

— Разве в этом случае бритье не было бы контрпродуктивным, мишка Брюси? Мне будут нужны усы, чтобы их подкручивать, — Тони вытягивает губы и щипает пальцами невидимый ус.

— И тебе понадобится кошка, — усмехается Клинт, наконец-то отсмеявшийся достаточно, чтобы говорить.

— Фу, это я пропускаю, — вздрагивает Тони. — Кошки всегда думают, что мир вращается вокруг них, что просто глупо, потому что, очевидно, мир уже вращается вокруг меня.

Стив кладет последний панкейк на свою тарелку и занимает место за стойкой.

— Хорошо, Тони, в чем реальная причина изменений?

— Друг, — пожимает плечами Тони. Все хмурятся в замешательстве, но прежде, чем они могут спросить, телефон Тони оповещает о входящем сообщении. Тони достает его из кармана, читает и усмехается. — Друг, который только что приехал.

Он засовывает последний кусочек панкейка в рот и практически выбегает из кухни.

Клинт, подняв в удивлении брови, оглядывает оставшуюся часть команды.

— У него есть друзья помимо нас?

Все смотрят на него в неодобрении, и Наташа дает ему подзатыльник.

— Я пошутил, — скулит Клинт, потирая голову. — Но серьезно… Что ещё за друг?

Никто не отвечает, так что Клинт спрыгивает со стула:

— Я хочу его увидеть!

Стив закатывает глаза, но все равно в любопытстве следует за Бартоном. Он слышит скрип отодвигаемых стульев и знает, что оставшаяся команда тоже направилась вслед за ними.

Они втискиваются в лифт — у Тора в руках его тарелка с панкейками — и ДЖАРВИС направляет их вниз, в лобби Башни. Когда они выходят из лифта, они видят Тони, машущего маленькому мальчику.

— Харли! — ярко улыбается Старк.

— О господи, — мальчик останавливается на полпути и широко открытыми глазами смотрит на Тони. А потом начинает истерически смеяться, сгорбившись и обернув руки вокруг живота. — Ты выглядишь ужасно!

Команда усмехается, наблюдая, как Старк, надувшись, скрещивает руки на груди. Только они хотят подойти к Тони, чтобы познакомиться, как тот напрягается.

— Харли? — тихо и нерешительно спрашивает он.

Команда переводит внимание обратно на ребенка и видит, что он все еще сгорблен, и его плечи трясутся. Они слышат сбитое дыхание и неровные всхлипы. Мальчик поднимает голову: по его лицу бегут слезы.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно! — в истерике кричит он.

Тони немедленно приближается к ребенку и поднимает его, крепко обнимая. Команда видит, как Тони что-то шепчет плачущему мальчику, но никто из них не слышит слов. Чувствуя, что вторгаются в очень частный момент, они отступают назад к лифту.

* * *

Они вдвоем сидят в гостиной и смотрят кино, — Харли растянулся на диване, положив голову на колени Тони, — когда он наконец снова заговаривает.

— Я думаю, что больше не боюсь, — бормочет Харли. От плача его щеки все в красных пятнах.

— Да? — спрашивает Тони, проводя пальцами через мягкие пряди волос мальчика.

— Ладно, это была ложь, — морщит нос Харли. — Но я не боюсь так, как раньше. Потому что… Я смогу полностью победить эту вещь, так ведь? — Он смотрит на Тони такими большими, доверчивыми глазами, которые могут быть только у детей, и Тони думает, что этот ребенок — самый храбрый человек, которого он когда-либо встречал.

— Конечно, — соглашается Тони без колебаний, потому что он сделает всё возможное, — пожертвует больше денег, найдет лучших докторов, построит им лучшее оборудование, — чтобы убедиться, что это не будет ложью.

Харли кивает, принимая согласие Тони просто как факт.

— Да, — он поднимает одну руку, имитируя взрыв репульсора Железного Человека. — У рака против меня нет никаких шансов.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
